Dangerous Love
by Angel Stardust
Summary: Daisuke Niwa is a prince in the Niwa Kingdom and is forced to steal from the Hikaris by Phantom Thief Dark. One day while stealing...guess who he meets! Riku! But there's only two problems, she's Satoshi's maid and Dark has fallen for Risa!
1. Fourteenth Birthday Doomsday

Dangerous Love Chapter 1 DN Angel AngelStardust 

**Note:** A little violent (maybe) and a little perverted. Well, it _is_ romance. May include some profanity, but I'll try not to put too much. (It's Dark's fault for cussing so much!)

**Fourteenth Birthday Doomsday**

Daisuke Niwa woke up with a start. Something dark and hideous had been lurking in his dreams, but he couldn't remember what it was. Daisuke sighed. He _hated_ it when he couldn't remember his dreams. He pulled his pet rabbit, Wiz, off his chest and lay back down.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ A loud pounding resided outside Daisuke's bedroom door. Wiz squeaked and jumped under Daisuke's pillow. It was his mother, Queen Emiko. "Dai-chan," she called cheerfully, " wake up sleepy-head! It's your birthday today!" Daisuke was up in an instant. He had almost forgotten. Today was the day of his fourteenth birthday! He just couldn't believe it. Maybe today, of all days, he would be lucky. He smiled at the thought. _Just once_, he prayed.

Daisuke dressed into his school uniform, brushed his teeth, did his usual morning routine, and went down the Grand Staircase for breakfast. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw the dining table. Porridge! Stupid as he was, Daisuke absolutely _loved_ porridge. He happily gulped down his share, bade Grandpa and his hyperactive mother goodbye, grabbed his pack, headed out the door, jumped into the waiting carriage, and was driven to school.

When Daisuke arrived at school, his friends, as usual, greeted him. Takeshi, the loud reporter had him immediately in a headlock and was announcing to anyone who passed that it was Prince Daisuke's birthday. "Takeshi," Daisuke whined, "let _go_ of me!" Takeshi reluctantly released Daisuke. "Aw, come on pal," Takeshi said sadly, "It's your birthday, everyone should know!" Then he smiled and updated Daisuke on the latest news (his father was a reporter, so Takeshi always had the latest news). "Guess what?" he stated excitedly. "What?" said his two friends routinely. "The famous Phantom Thief Dark will be robbing the museum tonight!" he announced. Daisuke rolled his eyes. Typical Takeshi.

The school day went on as normal, all the way until the last bell. So far, Daisuke hadn't been so lucky. He was sure he had failed the pop quiz and had been assigned cleaning duty after school. So much for being the lucky birthday prince. He hadn't even gotten any presents! What kind of a prince was he?

After school cleaning duty was a disaster. Poor Daisuke, who wasn't used to work, dropped the pail, spilled soapy water all over the school halls, and was told to clean it up, regardless of his princely status. Some respect he got.

Finally, he managed to clean up most of the water and slipped and slid all the way to the art room, the room he was _supposed_ to clean. He rummaged around in his pockets for the plastic card key that would open the door. Uh oh. He had forgotten it. Daisuke was now on the verge of tears. This was supposed to be his birthday…why was everything going so wrong? Or was this just supposed to be normal? Did this prove that he was a spoiled little prince…? He didn't want it to be like that. Unable to contain himself any longer, poor Daisuke simply broke down.

He knelt on the hard marble floor, crying his eyes out, until he decided, that it was no us just to sit down and cry. He stood up, brushed himself off, and pried open the lock cover. "Password," Daisuke read as the red words flashed across the little screen. _Beep, beep, beep._ Daisuke pressed in the familiar numbers on the buttons. The door slid open. Perfect.

After a horrible day at school, Daisuke was looking forward to going home. He did _not_ want any more complications. His carriage was waiting outside for him as he made his way home.

When they arrived, Daisuke stepped off the carriage, climbed over the main gate, dodged the little obstacles his mother had set up in the front garden, and found the side entry door decorated with huge hearts and swirly red letters reading: "Congratulations! You made it home birthday boy!" Queen Emiko was the weirdest mom ever.

Daisuke opened the door and was instantly attacked by Queen Emiko. Bother! "Dai-chan, my little prince how was school today?" the queen chirped happily. Daisuke rolled his eyes. _Horrible, stupid, and boring as usual_, he thought. He didn't tell his mother though, for she would promptly proceed to order the schoolmaster's head off. "Fine," Daisuke mumbled irritably.

Grandpa was off meditating somewhere, so Daisuke hurriedly climbed the Grand Staircase and dashed to his room. Grandpa always gave Daisuke the annual birthday prep-talk, and most of the time, the idea was so deep, Daisuke often had a hard time grasping even a bit of what his grandfather was trying to tell him.

"Kyuu!" Daisuke looked down to see Wiz at his feet, wearing a party hat. Queen Emiko strikes again. "Hey Wiz," Daisuke said tiredly. He wasn't in a very good mood. Holding Wiz by the scruff of his neck, Daisuke climbed onto his canopy bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired…why did everything end up being so horrible?

/ Horrible? Life is good my friend./

"Who…who are you? Why is your voice…inside my head?"

Suddenly, Daisuke's brain fogged and he felt a searing sensation in his chest. What was happening to him?

**Aki:** Please review and tell me whatever, okay? Thanks!


	2. Dark's Appearance

Chapter Two By Angel Stardust Dark's Appearance 

Daisuke didn't even know he had passed out until he found himself being shaken awake by his mother. She was smiling and had that over-happiness in her eyes again. This couldn't mean anything good.

"Dai-kun! Are you awake now!"

"Yes….I think so anyways. What….what happened? Mom? Are you okay?"

Queen Emiko had been examining his face with an almost hungry look in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Go look in the mirror my little prince!"

Daisuke was completely nonplussed. What did passing out have to do with looking in the mirror? He got up anyways. Making his way over to the bathroom, he was suddenly aware that Wiz was gone. Where had he scampered off to?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

What Daisuke saw in the mirror horrified him. His face! What…what had happened to it? His brown-red hair had been replaced with a magnificently darkish-purple mass and his eyes…they didn't look like his! They looked….evil? This was not Daisuke Niwa. This had to be a bad dream. That was it! It was just a dream, and he hadn't woken up yet. Daisuke started pounding on his head, screaming "WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"Dai-chan? Honey what's wrong?"

Queen Emiko walked into the bathroom looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Daisuke swirled around to look at his mother. Was he okay? Yes! Except for maybe his face was messed up and now he didn't look like himself anymore! Daisuke was shocked at his mother's stupidity.

"MOM! What have you done to me! Why does my face look like this? Where's Wiz and Grandpa? Is this just a dream! WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?"

Queen Emiko stood in the doorway, chuckling and shaking her head. "Go see you grandpa and he will tell you," she said smiling, making her way out of Daisuke's bedroom.

Daisuke was in a shock. He didn't know what to do. He just stood at the door of the bathroom gaping after his mother. She acted as if this was all normal! How could she be so stupid? This wasn't normal!

Soon, Daisuke decided that he would just do what she had told him to. Go to see his grandpa. After all, he wanted some answers, and Grandpa was the most likely to give them to him, or at least to help him find them.

Daisuke walked through the grand palace. This was, had been, his home for his entire life. He knew it like the back of his hand…though, he didn't know the back of his hand as much as he would have liked to. Anyways, he loved the Niwa Castle. He knew just where everything was. He loved that feeling…complete knowledge of everything.

Suddenly, without warning, a voice popped into his head.

/ Hello, my friend./

Daisuke jumped clear ten feet. This was the same voice that had spoken to him, just before he had passed out! Maybe this mysterious voice could give him some answers!

"What are you?" Daisuke asked tentatively.

/ It depends what you mean. I am a person, not a thing. I am Phantom Thief Dark, and I have lived through the line of the Niwa's for centuries. Is that what you were looking for/

"Yeah…but how are you in my head?"

/ I dunno. Can't explain that. It's just how everything is./

Daisuke nodded. So this was what was happening. Some parasite got into his head and he just needed to get it out. That didn't seem so bad.

/ I am not a parasite/

Daisuke jumped again. This thing…man…object…or whatever it was could read his thoughts! Maybe this was no ordinary parasite….

/ I told you I am not a parasite/

Daisuke coughed. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

When Daisuke reached his grandfather's room, he was unsure what to say. His hand hesitated before knocking as he thought about his opening sentence. _Bang!_

Daisuke was knocked over backwards as the door swung out and hit him. His grandpa stood there looking very apologetic.

"Daisuke! I'm so sorry! Didn't know you were out here!"

Daisuke got up and brushed off his school uniform, which he was still wearing. This was embarrassing. He was supposed to act very formal with the king of the Niwa Kingdom, even if it was his grandpa.

Daisuke bowed formally.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I was standing in the hallway because I was at a complete loss for words about….about…"

As his voice faltered, he caught sight of himself in the large mirror hanging on the inside of his grandfather's open door. He looked like his old self again! How could this have happened? He must have gasped, for his grandfather asked him what was wrong. In his haste to tell his story, Daisuke forgot to be formal.

"Grandpa! I'm normal again! You wouldn't believe what happened! I came home from school and—"

The king had put up a wrinkled hand. He shook his head and motioned Daisuke into his study, so that he could hear his story.

Two hours later… 

Daisuke sighed and collapsed onto his bed. All those obstacles in the garden when he came home from school, all the pep talks on his birthdays…those had all been to prepare him for the arrival of Dark. And now he was completely lost. He still didn't understand what Dark was and what he had to do. His grandfather's explanation had been very bleak. Daisuke winced as he remembered it.

"_ Daisuke, all this preparation has been for this day. Phantom Thief Dark is now apart of you life, your future, and your destiny. You need to fulfill your destiny and make us all proud. Your mother and I believe that you are ready for you missions. Go now, and you will be called for later tonight."_

As far as Daisuke was concerned, that was the lamest and deepest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Dark was part of his friggin' destiny? So what? Big deal. Like that explained so much. How was he supposed to understand what he had to do…and what his destiny was?

/ Be patient my impatient friend./

Daisuke groaned. "Shut up, he mumbled into the bedspread.

Hi! It's me again! Yay! Review y'all okay? Just tell me if anything sux or whatever. And also email my sister and tell her.

Shiku's email me! My Okay! Bye now!


	3. Missions? Wtf?

Chapter 3 DN Angel By Angel Stardust 

Note: Er…well not much to say except that I finally updated. Sorry if you had to wait all weekend or something. I really didn't have much time. I have Cross Country after school on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, I have lots of homework, Chinese school on Sundays, and I'm joining the Art Club and Pentathlon at out school. Sorry if I don't update as much as I'd like to. I would update everyday if I could…so, like sorry.

**Mission? Wtf?**

The minute Daisuke was out of his grandfather's study, he groaned and swore loudly. He hated not understanding. It just didn't make sense. Why the hell was he to wait in his bedroom to be called? And to be called for what? Suddenly, It returned to him…

(begin flashback)

"Daisuke? Guess what!"

"What is it now Takeshi?"

"Phantom Thief Dark is going to be at the museum tonight…"

(end flashback)

Daisuke gave a howl of agony. Why hadn't he listened to Takeshi? Phantom Thief Dark! Wasn't that the fucking parasite that had invaded his consciousness! How was Dark supposed to be at the museum…when he was inside of Daisuke? Unless…it couldn't be. That was completely insane!

Daisuke pushed the thought out of his head and sat down on the canopy bed in his room. He was completely in the dark about things. He decided that he would just wait, like Grandpa had said. He would wait…until what time!

Two hours later… 

Daisuke's stomach grumbled. He was so hungry. He had been pacing in his room for a long time now, and he still hadn't been called for. He was sure he had missed dinner.

/Shake it off already. It's just one missed dinner! What, never missed dinner before, you spoiled brat/

Daisuke flopped onto his bed, ignoring the bothersome voice. Why did everything have to end up like this? Always him stuck in his room waiting. God, his room could just be the waiting place for all he cared! He just wanted to get out of the friggin…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Someone was knocking on his door and saying: "Young Master Niwa, the king and queen would like to see you in the dining room."

Daisuke leapt up. Finally! Why had it taken so long? Daisuke hated to wait, his mother knew that! Why did they always make him wait anyways?

/I knew it. You are a spoiled brat./

"I am not!" Daisuke said hotly. He hated the idiot voice in his head. He just wanted it to go away and to have his consciousness to himself again. "Shut up," he said loudly, then stalked out of his bedroom.

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

Queen Emiko sighed happily. This was such a joy! Her son! He had finally come of age and was ready to take on the task of a tamer! She could barely sit in her seat for joy. Being a woman, she hadn't ever experienced what it felt like to be a tamer. Emiko had always felt guilty, for her mother had died giving birth to her, and she couldn't even be a boy to make her father proud.

That was why she nearly died of joy when she had her little Daisuke! He was the perfect little prince, and what a joy it would be to make many costumes for him when it came time for him to take on his missions and spy for the Niwa Kingdom!

Back to Daisuke and Dark… 

Daisuke scowled unhappily as he descended the Grand Staircase. He was an absolute mess! He was still wearing his uniform, and he had a huge brown spot on his pants from all the much that had been in the bucket during cleaning duty.

He turned a corner and opened the door to the Dining Room to find his mother and grandfather happily sipping soup together at different ends of the table. _Great,_ thought Daisuke, _now where do I sit? Which side do I sit on and where!_ To his horror, Dark answered his question.

/Just close your eyes and walk straight ahead. The chair you bump into will be the chair you sit in. Pretty simple, eh/

Daisuke frowned. He supposed it wasn't a crime to follow the parasite's advice just this once. Besides, he really didn't know what else to do.

Hesitantly, Daisuke closed his eyes and walked forward. He could feel his mother's perplexed stares. She obviously thought he had gone mad. Daisuke flushed and kept walking.

_Bam!_ Daisuke gave a howl of pain. He had walked to rapidly and now he was suffering the consequences. He would probably have a huge bruise across his chest from the high-backed chair he had walked into the next morning. His cheeks flushed a cherry red as his grandfather raised his head to look at him. Daisuke hastily pulled the chair out and collapsed into it.

"Daisuke, you need to be more careful," his grandfather chided, with a small chuckle. "I didn't train you to walk into chairs you know."

Daisuke's face turned even redder (is that even possible?). "Yes, grandfather," he replied shamefacedly. Grandpa nodded and smiled, handing Daisuke a small card and envelope. Daisuke looked at his grandfather perplexedly. What was this?

He opened the envelope and read the following:

_Dear Daisuke,_

_I am giving you this letter because it is much easier to explain this way. I would probably fumble for the correct words had I been explaining this to you in person. You have now come of age when you can hold the responsibility of becoming a tamer. That is, you are ready to become the legend of the Niwa Family. Phantom Thief Dark has run down the male line of Niwas for many centuries. Unless you learn to overcome your pain and tell you true love about him, you shall never rid yourself of him. Meanwhile, you shall be assigned several missions. Please read the card I handed you now._

_Sincerely,_

King Niwa

Daisuke looked at the card in his hand. It gave him the following message:

Phantom Thief Dark will appear at the museum at 9:00 pm. He had come for the Lunar Mask.

Be prepared.

Daisuke had never been more confused in his entire life. What the hell did this card and the letter mean? It didn't enlighten him the least bit! Actually, it confused him even more. What did it all mean? Dark, missions, museum? How was all this related?

Hi! Aki chan here! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I got a lot! This is the updated story. If there are any typos, don't look at me. Shiku's fault. She wouldn't read this. She claims that she's been to…er…_busy._ Yeah right. Thanks again and make sure you review this chappy!


	4. The Arrival at the Museum

Chapter 4, DN Angel By Angel Stardust 

Note: I did say I would update today…so yeah. Well here it is! Enjoy! And if anything is wrong or you hated it or whatever, just put it in the reviews okay? Thanks!

The Arrival at the Museum 

Daisuke stared at his grandfather, completely lost for words. This was a copy of the card that had been left at the museum. Daisuke dimly remember Takeshi chattering on and on about Phantom Thief Dark…and this card.

Daisuke just wanted to throw the card at his grandfather and stomp up to his bedroom, fall asleep, and wake up the next morning, realizing that it was all a horrendous nightmare. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, for King Niwa stood.

"Daisuke," he said pompously, "tonight is the night of your most important mission—your first mission. You will receive instructions from your mother."

And with that, the king swept out of the room Daisuke turned his head from one end of the table to the other, to gape at his mother. Emiko simply smiled and walked next to Daisuke.

Gently, she reached down and slipped her soft, cool hand into Daisuke's and pulled him out of his chair. Still holding his had, the queen led her son to a small retreat close to the Grand Staircase.

After the servant opened the door for her, Queen Emiko pushed Daisuke into the soft, plush recliner next to the crackling, merry fire in the fireplace. She seated herself across from him on the red, velveteen sofa.

"Daisuke my dear," Emiko said softly, "This is your first mission as Phantom Thief Dark. I need you to ask him to come out."

Daisuke remained motionless. He didn't want to have the parasite engulf his appearance and invade his mind. Daisuke shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

/Come on, just do as you mommy says Dai-kun. Be a good boy./

Suddenly, Queen Emiko looked deep into her son's eyes, as if she wasn't just seeing Daisuke, but Dark as well. In a high, clear voice she said, "Phantom Thief Dark, reveal yourself!"

Suddenly, the painful burning sensation returned in Daisuke's chest. He gave a painful gasp and collapsed onto the ground, on all fours. His eyes were screwed shut, his heart was pounding in his ears, and his chest felt as if it were about to burst.

Finally, the burning sensation left him, and he opened his eyes. His head still hurt. As he stood, he swayed uncertainly. Daisuke turned to look at his mother. She was still sitting on the couch, though she looked about to burst with happiness.

Actually, once he managed to stand firmly, she did.

"Dai-kun! Look at you! So tall and handsome! I think I'm going to faint!"

Daisuke looked at his mother, completely bewildered. Tall? That was the thing that everyone in the palace said he _wasn't_! What was his mother talking about? But then…his view of the room was higher than before…and now he was taller than his mother!

Queen Emiko help up a small silver mirror for Daisuke to look at. Daisuke screamed and staggered backwards, clawing at his face with his hands.

His face! It had turned into the Phantom Thief Dark's! Daisuke's legs hit the plush chair behind him and he collapsed into it, his hands over his face. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. He wanted to cry.

/Yo, Dai-chan, calm down master of tears. Really. How much do you hate me/

Daisuke sobbed miserably. He dimly felt his mother's arms around him. Her voice soothing his pain, calming his mind. He took a deep breath and looked up at his mother. Her face was creased with worry. Daisuke looked solemnly into her eyes.

"Mom, what do I have to do tonight?"

Queen Emiko's face filled with pure joy and love. She jumped up, clapped her hands, and started to elaborate on the techniques of entering the museum, getting past guards, and confusing the enemy Hikaris.

Daisuke listened with great interest. He could feel Dark listening intently inside of him. His heart pounded in resonance with Daisuke's.

Later than night… 

It was already eight o'clock when Daisuke prepared to leave. His appearance was still like Dark's and even more so, as he was dressed in black, leather clothes. His purple eyes flashed menacingly as he stood outside the palace, waiting for his mother.

Emiko had said to wait for her after he had dressed. Daisuke stood patiently and listened irritatedly as Dark complained about women.

/They're just so friggin' slow! This is a good example of it—/

Daisuke sighed. Dark was just so annoying sometimes. He must be a complete pervert too, to be able to complain about women the way he did.

The side door opened, and Emiko came out, holding Wiz, Daisuke's white rabbit, in her hands. She looked cheerful and happy as Wiz squirmed fiercely in her soft hands.

"Dai-kun!" Emiko called cheerfully, "Look who I've brought to accompany you on your mission!"

Despite his fearsome appearance, Daisuke smiled and held his hand out for his rabbit. Wiz stopped squirming and threw himself against Daisuke's chest, the poor thing shivering with fear.

"You can use him too, " bubbled Emiko joyfully. "Wiz can turn into Dark's black wings! Go ahead, try it out my love, then fly to the Hikari kingdom and steal the lunar mask for me!"

The Queen swept her brilliant red and gold skirts around and retreated back into the castle. Daisuke watched her go, then turned back to Wiz.

"Wiz, will you turn into my wings for me?"

With a flurry of rushing wings, Wiz jumped out of Daisuke's hands, his body already a mass of feathers. After Wiz had attached himself to Daisuke's back (by means which Daisuke didn't know), Daisuke was lifted into the air and flew east, towards the Hikari Kingdom.

Before long, Daisuke was circling above the large museum the Hikaris owned. As He descended lower, Daisuke could see that it was chaos below. There were patrons running up and down the front entrance steps in confusion. A large crowd of people had gathered outside, and the reporters were raiding the area—asking questions, poking microphones in random people's faces, and just being complete nuisances.

Daisuke remembered his mother's advice to fly in front of the moon, so that the people below would see him. Quickly, he back flipped in the air and double-backed several meters. His shadow fell across the eerie white light of the moon.

One by one, people, crowd and patrons alike, raised their faces to the sky to get their first glimpses of Phantom Thief Dark.

ooo

Hi! Aki here! I hope you're liking the story so far! This is when the good stuff begins! I'll try to have this story updated by Tuesday of next week! Thanks for all your reviews!

Love,

Aki-chan


	5. Rivalry

Chapter 5,

DN Angel, By Angel Stardust 

Note: Yes, I finally updated. Sorry everything takes so long! I'll try to get this updated again by Friday! If I don't…well I suppose you'll have to wait until next week…but I _might_ be able to update by Thursday!

Rivalry 

"Look, Phantom Thief Dark!"

The words echoed across the museum grounds. Daisuke was shocked at the sight of so many people. Who would have thought so many people would be at the museum? What time did it close? Suddenly, Daisuke remembered the note Takeshi had been talking about.

Daisuke groaned inwardly. Dark had left a note here so that people could see them! Who could be more of an idiot!

/Are you calling me an idiot/

_Yes,_ Daisuke thought irritably, _what else could you be?_

Dark snorted and smirked in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke frowned as he scanned the large crowd beneath him. He could see reporters, museum patrons, the police, and…oh. my. God. _Girls._

Girls were here to see Phantom Thief Dark! _Well, I suppose he is rather good-looking…_

/How long did it take for you to notice that/

"Stop being so egotistic!" Daisuke snapped. He didn't have time to tell Dark how ugly he thought he was. He could already feel Wiz pushing down against his back, sending him into a dive towards the roof of the museum.

o o o

In the museum… 

Satoshi Hikari frowned as the cameras focused upon the single, diving figure in the darkness. Clad in black, the figure was obviously none other than the famous Phantom Thief Dark. His father had warned him about Dark's craftiness, but Satoshi thought he looked relatively easy to thwart.

Well, at least he hoped so.

/Trust me, little one, he is. His ego is made up of compliments. Give him one and he'll break./

Satoshi shuddered and pushed his glasses up, as they were slipping. Krad had invaded his mind on his fourteenth birthday…just like Dark had invaded Daisuke's mind on _his_ fourteenth birthday.

Though Satoshi knew little about Dark, he knew that like Krad, Dark would need a tamer. The burden of tamer had fallen to Satoshi, as he had been the sole Hikari heir. Krad's blood had run in the Hikari family for millions of generations.

The Hikaris rival family, the Niwas, also had their own curse set upon them. Dark. The Hikaris knew that like Krad, Dark's blood had run in the Niwas for many generations, beginning the same time as Krad.

Thus set forth, the two families had built their own kingdoms, trained their own tamers, and sought to murder each other. The knowledge was common among the Hikari family.

Satoshi sighed. He didn't even know who the tamer of the Niwa family was. It was a shame the Niwas could turn into Dark whenever they wished. Satoshi could only change his appearance when Krad wanted to.

And at he moment, Krad was in a lazy mood.

/Why should I change now? This is the stupid little Niwa's first mission, why worry/

"Because I don't want him to know my identity," Satoshi hissed under his breath. Krad could be so annoying sometimes…

"Master Satoshi, sir! Phantom Thief Dark has entered the museum!"

Satoshi leapt out of the leather chair, his muscles tense. Now was his chance. His chance to stop Phantom Thief Dark from making off with the Lunar Mask!

Satoshi hoped his security plans would work. He switched the cameras to the back entrance and…oh, no. The small army of patrons lay unconscious upon the cold marble floor. They looked as if they had been knocked out from behind.

Satoshi kicked the desk in frustration. The idiots! Phantom Thief Dark had probably been right in front of their dumb faces…and they hadn't been able to stop him!

Swearing (and shocking the messenger), Satoshi dashed out of the security room and towards the stairs, hoping to reach the second floor in time.

He did. And to his horror, he saw the Phantom Thief bending over the glass case, pulling the Lunar Mask from its velvet bed.

"Stop!"

As soon as Satoshi uttered those words, he regretted it. It sounded so childish. Fearing he had said the stupidest thing he had ever said in his entire life, Satoshi pulled his whip from his belt and lashed it out at Dark.

o o o

Daisuke's mind gave way to pure agony and terror as the boy's whip lashed around his wrist and held, holding it tight. Daisuke was trapped.

/Daisuke, open up to me./

"No!"

Daisuke was obstinate. HE wouldn't let that pervert control his body, not even for a second! Dark had only helped to navigate the way to the Lunar Mask, Daisuke had done the rest. He had gone this far, hadn't he?

Daisuke wanted to say he could do it himself, but he knew he couldn't. The boy who held the whip had an extremely smug expression upon his icy cold face, and was beginning to reel Daisuke in, like a fish.

He continued to struggle, but despite Daisuke's efforts, the boy managed to get Daisuke a foot away from the glass case. Daisuke however, still had possession of the Lunar Mask.

Finally, tired and discouraged, Daisuke gave up.

"Dark, your turn!"

And with those words, Dark's mind flowed into Daisuke's consciousness, invading every single secret Daisuke had kept hidden there. In his physical form, Dark's eyes changed from the soft purple of Daisuke's innocence, to a steely maroon—the proof of his evilness.

o o o

Daisuke gasped as his body and mind were invaded. He was completely helpless, sitting within Dark's consciousness.

_Now I know what it's like to be Dark,_ Daisuke thought sadly. He could see what Dark was doing through his own eyes, almost, but he had no control over Dark's movements.

/Dark! Quit punching him so much and get us out of here/

_Oh, fine you little brat._

With that, Dark left Satoshi lying on the cold, sand-colored marble and summoned Wiz. Wiz changed into his wing shape and clasped himself upon Dark's back. Daisuke could feel Wiz's talons digging into the back of his—Dark's shirt.

And so, with a _whoosh_, Wiz took off and flew out the door, dragging Dark's body and two consciousnesses with him.


	6. The Girl

Chapter 6,

DN Angel, By Angel Stardust 

Note: Yeah, sorry I don't update as often as I would like to. I won't be able to update so often these days, so just don't sweat it. Also, I'm not updating my profile every week, anymore, so just like do one of those alert thingies or something. Okay? Well enjoy the chappies!

The Girl 

Daisuke staggered into his room, tired and discouraged. He threw the Lunar Mask upon the nightstand and fell face-first onto the bed. Despite the stinging in his wrist where the whip had cut into it, Daisuke fell sound asleep.

When he woke, Daisuke wasn't sure if he still wanted to live. His head ached enough to kill and his wrist was bleeding all over the pale yellow sheets.

The only good thing about his condition was that Dark was nowhere to be found. All his efforts to contact the phantom thief were in vain. Daisuke guessed that Dark was probably tired, too.

/ (yawn) I'm right here you idiot./

Daisuke groaned as the voice rang through his head. He had just realized that he had been left lying in the same position he had been in when he woke, so obviously nobody had come in…

Sitting up and wincing as his wrist stung, Daisuke reached his hand out and took the Lunar Mask from its place on the nightstand. The mask wasn't extraordinary. In fact, it was just a normal mask with eyeholes and a mouth hole that was tinged a light blue.

Daisuke set the mask down and turned on his light, closing his window after. He got up and snatched the mask up. Slowly, he made his way toward the door.

/Yo, kiddo watcha doin'/

_I'm going downstairs to show Mom and Grandpa the Mask…_Daisuke winced again as his wrist twisted to turn the doorknob.

/Hmm…you should get that bandaged ya know. /

Daisuke rolled his eyes and ignored the voice. He didn't want Dark's advice, especially because Dark had done his share of pestering that day.

o o o

Satoshi growled furiously as he stomped to his room. His father had laid all the blame on him! Just because Dark had escaped didn't mean it was Satoshi's fault!

"RIKU HARADA!" Satoshi roared. He was in a horrible mood and wanted a cup of tea. He scowled darkly as a maid hastily opened the door to his room for him. The black maid uniform hugged her body, showing her curves and the small lace hat upon her head set her short, reddish-brown hair off nicely.

She entered the room after her master and curtseyed obediently.

"Yes, master?" came the girl's sweet reply.

"Get me a cup of coffee, and be quick about it!" Satoshi snarled.

As the girl exited the room, Satoshi exhaled and breathed deeply. He couldn't lose his cool like that again. What kind of clan leader would he be?

He collapsed in a soft red recliner and closed his eyes, his fingertips touching. Satoshi thought as hard as he could. He needed to catch Dark and get rid of Krad. He didn't think he could live for another minute with that idiot maiming his brain.

/ I like beans, carrots, candy, and…/

Satoshi rolled his eyes. Krad was such an idiot. It was almost like he didn't care…didn't care about what Satoshi needed and was going through. It got on Satoshi's nerves. Satoshi was Krad's tamer, but Krad didn't seem to give a shit.

/ Oh, yeah, and chocolate cake totally rocks…/

Satoshi growled deep in his throat, tapping his foot irritably as he waited for Riku to return with his tea. After what seemed like an eternity, the girl returned.

"Here is your tea master," the sweet girl replied. Satoshi simply growled and told her to fetch her sister, Risa. Riku made what seemed like an irritated face and turned to fetch her sister. Just because Risa was prettier…Satoshi was so cruel sometimes!

o o o

Daisuke lay in his canary yellow canopy bed with Wiz's warm little body pressing against his chest. His head still hurt, but he was in a better mood. His mother had squealed and told him he had done a good job while his grandfather had nodded solemnly.

Dark however, was in a horrible mood.

/And the idiots didn't even give me any credit/

Daisuke ignored Dark's complaints and drifted into a quiet sleep, his wrist no longer paining him.

One week later… 

Daisuke ran as fast as he could, his arms shoving the patrons aside, and Dark's obnoxious voice guiding him towards the Heavenly Maiden.

So far, this was only Daisuke's third mission. His second mission had been to fetch the Sun Mask as a match, but this mission was different. Daisuke was no longer thieving from the museum, but from the Hikari Palace.

His grandfather had left a note as usual, and the patrons had gone completely nuts. The reporters were everywhere and the girls had been crowding the entrance, desperately trying to get a look at Phantom Thief Dark.

The descend in had been easy. They had landed on the North Tower and Wiz had propelled him down the spiral staircase and towards a room. The room was on the third floor.

As Wiz lifted them a foot above the blood red carpet, he suddenly dropped Daisuke and Dark outside a door. The door matched every single other door along the hall, but Dark had a tension in him, that Daisuke knew he couldn't ignore.

/It's in there! I know it is/

Daisuke crept quietly and opened a door. As the door glided open, Daisuke was shocked to see that the room was a bedroom! The window was open, and the translucent white curtains floated eerily in the breeze. Upon the white canopy bed, Daisuke could see the figure of a girl sitting on the bed.

Her face was in the dark, but Daisuke could see that she was a maid, for she was wearing a maid's uniform. Her short hair reached the bottom of her chin. And in her lap, was the shining figurine of the Heavenly Maiden.

When Daisuke stepped forward, the girl raised her eyes and started. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she stared at the appearance of Phantom Thief Dark before screaming and flipping a switch.

Immediately, the lights turned on, and Daisuke could see the girl clearly for the first time. She was so beautiful, her eyes wide and frightened, her arms shielding the figurine and her legs curling up toward her body, off the ground.

_God, she's so pretty…_Daisuke's thoughts snapped back to the present as another feminine voice rendered the silence.

"Riku? What's wrong?"

Daisuke whirled around and was horrified to see the exact same girl standing in the doorframe…except with longer hair. The new girl gave a shriek of horror and immediately started to scream and run for the patrons. Daisuke hastily jumped up and ran toward the girl name Riku as he heard Dark say:

/Man, I never knew such a girl existed…she's sexy. /

Daisuke snarled under his breath and reached the bed. Riku screamed and backed away. Daisuke reached his hand out but was too late. Riku fell off the other side of the bed, and Daisuke was almost falling off the edge.

Dark snickered as Daisuke's face (well, more like Dark's face) turned bright red. He could see the girl's panties!

Daisuke ignored Dark's snickers and reached for the Heavenly Maiden, which was now resting against the girl's bosom, as she had fallen. She was lying on her back and her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. Her thin arms were still clutching the figurine.

Obviously, the girl thought Daisuke was going to do something gross and her leg lashed out, kicking Daisuke in the face. Daisuke let a snarl and collapsed backwards. He was immediately down.

_Dark! You do your thing now!_

Daisuke braced himself as he felt Dark taking over. Dark grinned broadly as Daisuke felt completely helpless.

Jumping off the edge of the bed, Dark landed like a cat next to the girl. Her entire body was shaking as Dark reached for her. He picked her torso up easily in his arms, her head resting against his muscular upper arm.

"Don't be afraid, you pretty little thing," Dark cooed gently as the girl gave him a look of pure terror. This only made Dark grin more.

"I think your sister is very pretty, isn't she? Now be a good girl, and give that to me," Dark said, his eyes flashing nastily as he reached for her bosom.

The girl shrieked and pulled her arms closer around herself, but in vain. Dark snatched the statue and stuffed it in his coat pocket, his arms still holding the girl.

Still not leaving, Dark bent his head gently towards the girl's, and Daisuke could see her terrified face.

/ Dark, don't/

Dark ignored Daisuke and leaned his head towards the girl's ear, kissing her cheek as he went.

"This is our little secret, alright?"

The girl made no move to respond and Dark dropped her, calling Wiz. As Wiz swept Dark and Daisuke out the window, Daisuke caught one last look of the girl's face, so beautiful and pale in the light.

a/n: Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! R & R y'all!


End file.
